Ella Lopez
Ella Lopez is a main character introduced during the second season of the TV series Lucifer Morningstar. She is a human being and the Los Angeles Police Department's new forensic scientist, who helps Chloe and Lucifer with their cases. Ella hails from Detroit, and grew up with four brothers. Ella wears a crucifix, leading both Lucifer and Chloe to ask questions about her Christian faith; according to Ella, she had an aunt who was a nun, but who taught her that to doubt things was all right, and so Ella believes that questioning things makes her a better scientist. History Early Life Ella grew up in a pretty rough neighborhood in Detroit, but also in a strong, Catholic family, under the watchful and protective eye of her four brothers. Her grandmother taught her how to pick locks and she used to steal cars. In "A Good Day to Die", she admits, "It's not fun if you don't drive 'em really, really fast." Los Angeles While Ella moved onto law enforcement, some of her family, including her brother Ricardo, are still involved in shady business. Ella moved to Los Angeles to keep an eye on Ricardo, but he "totally ghosted" her. Lucifer Morningstar: TV Series Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Personality Ella is easygoing and friendly, quick to greet Chloe and Lucifer with a hug. She is also willing to make jokes, even at her own expense. She has a mischievous side, getting a stripper for Chloe's birthday at the precinct; oddly a quirk one would expect from Lucifer. As a forensic scientist for a major city police department, Ella is well-educated and has a quick and curious mind. When she accompanies Lucifer to Las Vegas, it turns out that she is such a good blackjack card-counter that she is banned from at least one casino. She is also an excellent pistol shot. Ella also talks about faith a lot and seems to be quick to trust as well. Religion is a large part of her life, as evidenced by her favor from Lucifer, which was to go to church with her. To Lucifer's surprise, she thinks the devil gets a bad rap. She does not believe that rebelling against his father and offering Eve an apple makes him evil. However, she thinks him running Hell "with the torture and eternal damnation" is "not so great". Abilities and Skills *'Blackjack Expert:' She is a highly capable blackjack dealer and can count cards to one extraordinary degree, a trait which has gotten her banned from at least one casino in Las Vegas. *'Expert scientist/Forensic expert:' Ella Lopez is a highly skilled and well-educated Forensics examiner/scientist. From a single glance of the crime scene, she can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. Ella has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. Her humorous curiosity is a key player in many homicide cases. Even Lucifer trusted her skills and asked her to perform an analysis of Samael's grave so as to uncover who stole the Azrael's Kitana. **'Physics/Chemistry expert:' Ella's knowledge and skill in chemistry is very advanced, shown when she was terrified at how a dangerous chemical was in Chloe Decker's blood stream. *'Marksmanship:' Surprisingly, Ella is also skilled with firearms and is a skilled markswoman. In "Vegas With Some Radish", she was able to precisely shoot Judd in the leg. *'Multilingual': She speaks both English and Spanish fluently, having grown up in a Hispanic neighborhood. In one episode, she also spoke French. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans